


colma d'amore

by daisieswither (bluedreaming)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisieswither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo smells like sunshine, like spiced milk, like ideas that Taehyun isn't supposed to be thinking, and faintly, faintly, of the old books he handles, worlds of mystery that Taehyun knows nothing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colma d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt 24_   
>  Title from [Meeting Laura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65AZgHk31hY) sung by Chen Reiss. 

  


_“Odors have a power of persuasion_  
_stronger than that of words,_  
_appearances,_  
_emotions,_  
_or will._  
  
_The persuasive power of an odor_  
_cannot be fended off,_  
_it enters into us_  
_like breath into our lungs,_  
_it fills us up,_  
_imbues us totally._  
  
_There is no remedy for it.”_  
  
―[Patrick Süskind](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/121760), Perfume: The Story of a Murderer

  
  
  
  
  
  
He knows he shouldn't. It's a terrible idea, after all, and even though things might seem easy that doesn't mean that they're good ideas, just like how some shops are so easy to steal from, their wares set out in bins on the sidewalk, or the way mothers leave their babies sitting in high chairs at the highway rest stops while they go to fetch their meals when the red number flashes on the screen.  
  
 _You just don't_ , Taehyun tells himself, even as he snags the jacket hanging over the back of the chair in the break room behind the library, with the excuse that he's just taking it to drop off at Jinwoo's apartment on the way home. Even if they live in completely opposite directions.  
  
It's reasonable, after all, because Jinwoo is forgetful and it's the last weekend before Christmas and he's probably going to want his jacket, right? Of course, the way Taehyun's fingers are folding around the soft leather, inching it up slowly to his chest, isn't strictly "just being a good coworker/friend" but there's always been something about the way Jinwoo _smells_. . .  
  
Taehyun blinks, snapping his arms down as the door swings open, but it's too late to look innocent with his face barely moments before pressed to the soft creases of the lining of the leather jacket.  
  
Jinwoo smells like sunshine, like spiced milk, like ideas that Taehyun isn't supposed to be thinking, and faintly, faintly, of the old books he handles, worlds of mystery that Taehyun knows nothing about. Flooded with fresh cold air like a slap to the face, Taehyun tries to catch his breath.  
  
"I think I forgot my jacket?" Jinwoo says, a question that's not a question as his eyes linger over the leather crumpled in Taehyun's fingers' tight grasp.  
  
"Oh," Taehyun says, his mouth suddenly dry. "I—I was going to drop it off on my way home." He waits for Jinwoo to say something about the compromising position he found Taehyun in, the jacket an unwilling accomplice to something that should have been private and yet had no business happening at all. "I'm sorry," Taehyun adds, as if that will make a difference. His eyes flicker up to meet Jinwoo's gaze, but he can't tell what Jinwoo is thinking.  
  
"Don't you live in the borough?" is all Jinwoo asks, and Taehyun nods. "But that's. . ." Jinwoo doesn't even have to say it.  
  
"I needed to go shopping anyway," Taehyun says on the fly, passing the jacket over to Jinwoo to give himself something to do, something else to focus on. His fingers shrink back into the warm sleeves of his sweater, he steps back, trying to leave the conversation he's not prepared for, but there's nowhere to go in the small break room.  
  
"Oh," Jinwoo says, and then he _smiles_ , cryptically, before turning and exiting through the door again. Taehyun is left in the muffled silence as the door swings shut behind Jinwoo's back.  
  
"Fuck," he says, quietly, as the dust settles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's when he's grabbing his own jacket, head still whirling in a maze of thoughts he doesn't want to decipher, that Taehyun notices his phone is buzzing. Pulling it out of his pocket, still distracted, he almost drops the phone when he sees who the message is from. _Jinwoo_.  
  
forgot my notebook on the shelf can you bring it by bc you said youre shopping?  
  
Taehyun stares at the message, a half smile forming on his face.  
  
sure  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [round one of win_derland](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/16080.html).


End file.
